Finding Love Through Hardships
by NyvaQ
Summary: After the defeat of Talpa, the Ronin's have to face another challeged, that comes in a pair of five.. ^-^


A slumped form of a man sat in crooked chair, draining another bear. A lone candle flickered on the table, scattering shadows across the room. Clutched in one filthy fist was a bent and tattered photograph. He lifted it to his eyes, studying the beautiful young girl captured there.   
"Exquisite," he mumbled.  
He pushed himself away from the table, knocking the chair over as he wobbled. He turned, swaying slightly and left the room. The candled flickered then winked out, one more life ended swiftly.   
*~At the Koji Household~*  
Ryo and Kento were sitting on the couch.  
"Sure is boring without the Dynasty to fight," Kento said unhappily.  
"Kento, don't say that. I'm glad they are gone," Ryo scolded harshly.  
Then Mia walked into the living room holding five letters.   
"Hey Ryo, get the guys. You all got letters" She informed him.  
"Alright" Ryo said. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.   
"You Guys!" He screamed into the backyard, "Mia wants us!"   
Rowen, Cye, Sage and Yuli walked into the house.   
"We got letters you guys.."Ryo announced.  
"Letters? That is odd." Rowen said, concerned.   
The five of them walked into the living room. Ryo and Yuli sat on either side of Kento. Rowen sat in a chair and Sage leaned up against a wall.  
"So what are these letters about?" Rowen asked.  
"Well you all got the same kind of letter..." Mia asnwered.  
Well open one and read it!" Ryo yelled.  
Mia opened the one that was addressed to Ryo. She read it aloud to them all,   
"Dear Ryo Sanada,   
We are happy to inform you that we have found your sister. She will be arriving two days after you get this letter, her name is Hi Sanada.   
Sinercly,   
The Family Tracking Network."  
"Sister?!?" Ryo exclaimed in shock.  
"Cool, what about the rest of us?" Kento asked.  
Mia went though each letter and read it to herself.   
"Yeah you each have a long lost Sister. Rowen yours is Ten, Sage yours is Kou, Cye yours is Kaih, and Kento yours is Mako." She said, happily.  
"Cool, and they are coming here?" Rowen asked.  
"Yeah in two days... Oh dear I have to figure out where they will sleep." Mia said.  
In a hurry she ran up the stairs. The guys were quiet.   
*~Two Days Later, On the Plane~*  
Snickering softly, she slunk towards her intended traget, weapon ready. Dashing from seat to seat, earning angry glares and exclamtions from the other passengers. Just as she was about to strike a single voice stopped her, "Hi Mako."  
Mako glared at Hi and mumbled, "Smeg."  
She put the silly string back in her bag for later use. Plopping down next to Kou, she asked, "What do you think they'll be like?"  
"Don't know, I hope they are nice and aren't mean to us.."Kou closed her eyes.  
"They better not!" Kaih called from the seat infront.  
"Kaih!"Hi yelled, hearing her.  
"You guys don't fight!"Kou said.  
"So Mako, I heard your brother is a pig" Kaih turned around in her seat.  
Glaring at her, Mako replied, "Well so is Hi, but you don't see me calling her a pig."  
Kaih glared back.   
"I'm just stating facts, girl."  
Mako humped and pulled out the latest issue of 'Horse Illustrated.'   
"Would everyone please prepare for arrival. All tables in their locked and upright position." The flight attendant asked, as the plane started its decent.  
*~At the Airport~*  
Mako, Hi, Ten, and Kaih had already gotten their bags. Kou was waiting for hers to come around.  
"I wonder if they lost it.."Kou whispered to herself.  
"Kou, hurry up and find it!"Mako yelled to her, sounding upset.  
Unknown to Kou and the other girls, Kou was being watched by a guy standing a few feet away from her. In his hand was a bent and tattered photograph, the man looked at it then back at Kou.  
"She is even more beautiful in the flesh," The guy mumbled.  
Kou reached for her bag, picked it up, and then walked over to the other girls. The Guy followed her every move.  
"You found it!" Hi exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well come on we don't want to be late"Kou said.  
As the girls walked off, the guy followed slowly but, far from them, so they couldn't see him. The girls got into a taxi and the taxi drove off. The guy watched the taxi but didn't follow. *~Inside the Koji Household~*  
"Hey Rowen, when were they supposed to get here again?" Kento asked for the fifth time in as many minutes.  
The audiable sound of teeth being ground together could be heard from Rowen's direction.   
"The same time as you asked last time, Kento."  
"Hey Rowen-"  
"THEY'LL GET HERE WHEN THEY GET HERE, KENTO!" Rowen bellowed. "NOW STOP ASKING ME!"  
"Sheesh man. You need to control your temper. I was just gonna tell ya I think They're here..."  
Sure enough, a yellow checkered taxi was pulling up to the Koji manner.  
(stops the fic just like you would a film)  
Mako: Wait a minute! Do they they even have Yellow taxis in Japan?  
Kou: I dunno.  
Mako: Well if you don't know than why did I just write that?  
Kou: Because you're incredablly stupid?  
Mako: HEY!  
(The two get into a fist fight as the fic begins again)  
Mia and Ryo walk outside as Hi gets out of the Taxi.  
"Oh Hello!"Hi yelled  
"Hello, and you are?" Mia asked.  
"I'm Hi Sanada," Hi announced as Mako and Ten got out.  
"Finally! Room to move!" Mako screamed as Ten laughed.  
Kou and Kaih got out.  
"Hello!"Kou Waves.  
"So you Hi?"Ryo asked Hi.  
"Sure am.. and you are?"Hi answered.  
"Ryo Sanada.."Ryo looked down.  
Hi gave Ryo a werid look.  
Mako bounced from one foot to another, streching her taunt muscles out from the journy. She glanced at the remaining Ronins, who were looking at her strangly.   
"What? You've never seen a girl strech before?"  
"Nah, they're just staring because they've never seen someone so ugly," Ten smirked as she dodged Mako's fist.   
"C'mere and say that to my face. I'll give ya something to smirk about."   
Turning back towards the Ronins, she smiled and winked cutely, "I'm Mako Rei Faun by the way."  
Kento's mouth dropped open.  
"She's tough like Kento.."Rowen stated.  
"Are we going to stand out here all day?"Kou asked.  
"No, let's all get into the house.."Mia answered.  
So everyone got into the house. Mia told them where they are going to sleep and rules around the house. The girls & guys were sitting in the living room.  
"So, What have you all been up to?" Ryo asked.  
"Nothing.. How about you guys?" Ten answered.  
"We had to figh the Dynasty.."Kento announced.  
"Dynasty..?"Mako asked, confused.  
While Kento told Mako and the others what the dynasty was about, Mia was in the kitchen making a BIG dinner. "If Mako is anything like Kento, I will need to make a big dinner.. but Ten said Hi is more like Kento, and Mako doesn't eat that much.. so.. Oh well I'll make twice as much.."Mia said, cooking.  



End file.
